Why Am I Not Dead Yet?
by Waxxbean24
Summary: Alternate Ending to Allegiant in which Tris is kidnapped instead or dying. Rewrite of 'The Kidnapping'... It's been over a year since Tris went missing and I've spent every waking moment searching. She's out there somewhere; I can feel it in my bones. I'm coming Tris.
1. Prolouge

**The prologue is mostly not my writing but please give the next chapter a chance. I just thought giving the story a little background would from Allegiant was a good way to start.**

 **All rights go to Veronica Roth**

 **Prologue** :

"That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all of those people and they're memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all." David says.

I shake my head.

"I didn't come here to steal anything David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Matthew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

Blackness edges my vision from all of the pain of the gunshot wound, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. _The green button_.

There's so much pain, it's almost unbearable.

I start to fall and on my way down I slam my hand on the green button. As the darkness starts to take over my body, I hear David's evil cackle. There's so much blood. But why? The last thought I have before the darkness overtakes my body is of Tobias. A tear slips down my face, and then everything goes black.

 **Tobias's POV:**

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly, bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" I ask.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" I ask with urgency lacing my voice.

"I'm sorry," Cara says.

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what _happened_!"

"Tris went into the weapons lab instead of Caleb" Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and she set off the memory serum, but she...she was kidnapped. David left a note. I am so sorry."

Most of time I can tell when people are lying, and this must be a lie, because Tris is still here, waiting for me. She wouldn't leave me here alone. She wouldn't go into the weapons lab instead of Caleb.

"No," Christina says shaking her head. "No way. There has to be some mistake. We should be out looking for her right now."

Cara's eyes well up with tears.

In that moment, the sudden realization hits me; of course Tris would go into the weapons lab instead of Caleb. She would do anything for her brother, for the people she loved. She didn't have any control over getting kidnapped.

Christina yells something, but to me, her voice sounds muffled, like I have submerged my head underwater. Everything becomes distant. I feel like if I just stand still, I can just make everything not true. I can pretend that everything is alright.

Christina is hunched over, unable to support her own grief and all I'm doing is standing still and that's when the tears start to come. At that exact moment everything about my life changed. Forever. At that exact moment I vowed to myself that I wouldn't stop looking, no matter what. I will find her. We will meet again.

 _"That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt."-John Green_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **Tobias P.O.V**

"Tris," I moan, savoring the sweet feeling of her name on my lips. I pull the covers over my head, hoping to keep the image of her alive in my mind, but I can already feel my dream slipping away into the dull oblivion. I hold onto her, drinking in every feature from her soft gray eyes, to her long nimble legs, as she dissolves until there's nothing left but the black numbness of my mind.

I tiredly make my way out of my bedroom, trudging my feet through the carpet, my body heavy from the sleepless nights. Every night, I wake up from night terrors of Tris being tortured by David. Her screams fill my head at night, like a broken record that I can't stop. I can't shake this eerie feeling that these aren't just nightmares. They have this weird feeling, like I'm experiencing someone else's memory, but that can't possibly be true. _You're just trying to find a way to cope. Snap out of it, Four,_ I tell myself as I reach the kitchen, the smell of eggs filling my nose and clogging my thoughts.

"Good morning, Tobias," Evelyn chirps, shoving a can of eggs into my hands as she glides around the kitchen, tending to her morning chores.

"I told you not to call me that anymore," I say gruffly as I stand in the doorway of the kitchen, savoring every delicious bite of the fluffy eggs. "I go by Four."

She turns around to face me, her eyebrows knit together and her smile replaced with a frown. "When are you going to stop acting like this?" She takes a few steps closer, her face softening like a mother talking to a sick child. "Tobias, she's gone. You've spent a year looking for her and what progress have you made? None." She lets a moment of silence go by before saying, "It's time to start living a real life with a real girl instead of this fantasy world you've made up in which Beatrice lives. She's gone."

Each word feels like I've been stabbed, again and again, the pain growing until it's no longer bearable. _She's gone_. "No," I state. "She's not _gone_. I will not stop looking for her; even if it costs me my life."

I throw the can in the trash, causing a resounding clang in the quiet kitchen and open the door to leave. I pause on the front porch and say, "I thought I could trust you," before descending the wooden stairs two at a time.

She's in Chicago somewhere. I can feel it in my heart and bones. "I won't stop looking, Tris," I whisper to the sky, before breaking into a run, gravel crunching with every pounding footstep. I let out a whoop of excitement into the quiet Chicago sky, the wind tousling my hair as I latch onto the trains handle and pull myself into the car.

Hope is the only thing keeping me alive. Hope that I'll see my other half again. Hope that I can make my 'fantasy' into a 'reality'. I will find you Tris. Don't give up hope.

 _"Hope is a waking dream" -Aristotle_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews and the support my decision about rewriting 'The Kidnapping'. Anyways, here's the next chapter and as always, feel free to give me suggestions. I love it when I get feedback from everyone!** Chapter 2:

 **Tris P.O.V**

"Tobias," I whisper, squinting my eyes at the bright fluorescent lights hanging overhead. My head feels foggy as if I've just woken up from a nap, my body heavy with sleep. I try rub my eyes, but am met with a piercing pain in my shoulder.

As if the pain jolted me awake, removing the fogginess from my mind, the memories come tumbling back to me like a bad dream. "No. No, no, no," I whisper to myself, the realization of it all crashing down on me. The green button. Being shot. Caleb. My mother. Tobias.

I try to get up from the hard, cold metal table but it's no use. Restraints on all of my limbs are keeping me plastered down, unable to escape. "Tobias," I whisper, tears choking my voice. "I'm sorry."

 _What have I done? Where am I? Why am I not dead?_ I glance around, taking in the few surroundings to be seen in the barren room. A grey floor and grey walls encase me with no windows to be seen, a metal door stands off to one corner, leaving the walls vacant and lonesome. An icy chill runs down my back at the thought of what this room may hold in store for me.

The door opens with a loud bang, the click-clackety sound of footsteps slowly coming closer. I turn my head to see the horror of David walking towards me, an evil smile spread across his pale face.

"Well hello, Beatrice! I'm soooo glad to see that you're finally awake," he remarks, his voice booming throughout the empty room.

"Why am I not dead?"

He chuckles before saying, "Of course you're not dead _yet_. Beatrice, _you_ are one-of-a-kind. Your Divergence is not something we've found in anyone else." He brushes a lock of hair out of my face, his hand rough with callouses. "We need _your_ help _._ You can help save humanity."

Disgust and rage fills my body at the touch of his hand. "Don't touch me," I seethe. "You're not helping humanity. _You_ wanted to erase everyone's memories! _You_ made people feel worthless! How can you call that helping 'humanity'."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good. You do understand that don't you? Isn't that why your parents and everyone that you've ever cared about are dead? Because they sacrificed themselves for _you_."

"No," I whisper. "No. They died trying to stop people like _you_ ," I say, my voice getting louder with each word.

"Are you sure, Beatrice? If so, then where is Four? Because I think that his desperate, poorly made actions were to rescue _you_."

"What did you do to him?" I cry, pulling against the restraints with all my might, but they don't move an inch. "Is he okay?"

"Let's just say that Four should no longer be a problem," he says, a sly smile creeping into his lips. "You must be starving! You've been in a coma for a year. I'll send in some food before we start our experiments," he says, clapping his hands before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I shout, my voice barely audible. "I've been here for a year? Where are we?"

"Now Beatrice, don't ask silly questions like that. You know I can't tell you our location but yes, you've been in a comma for a year. When I shot you in the storage room at the Bureau, you fainted from blood loss. We couldn't let you die for obvious reasons and now here we are," he says, before walking away, the door shutting with clang behind him.

A year. I've been here for a year! Is Tobias alive? I have to find him; dead or alive, I have to find him. I glance around the room again, assessing my escape options but only find one result; The door.

My thoughts are interrupted by a pale scrawny looking guy, dressed in a lab coat that's several sizes too big, carrying a tray of mushy looking food. He says nothing as he nears closer, his shoes squeaking on the concrete floor.

"Help me. Please," I beg, trying to fight the restraints.

Silence is my only answer as he sets the tray on the floor and starts toward the door. At the last second, he hesitantly looks over at me, sympathy showing in his emerald green eyes, but then walks out, the door clanging closed behind him.

The restraints suddenly become loose, granting me the freedom to stretch my aching body. I immediately search my body for any serious injuries, but only find the bullet hole in my shoulder. The pain duly throbs to the beat of my heart but there's nothing I can do. Slowly swinging my legs off the cold table, I take a steady breath and push myself into a standing position, gripping the table until my knuckles turn white. My legs are wobbly as I take my first step towards the door, causing me to lose my footing and fall face first onto the cold concrete floor. I touch my nose to feel a small trickle of blood run down my face and onto the floor, creating a small puddle of crimson.

"Come on Tris. You can do this," I whisper to myself as I get on my hands and knees. I slowly begin crawling to the door, leaving a smeared bloody trail. My arms and legs shake with exhaustion as I collapse in front of the door, my chest heaving with the exertion. I stare at the white fluorescent lights above me, hope filling my body with determination. _You can do this, Tris._ Using the door to support me, I somehow make my way to a standing position, the metal cold against my palms. I inspect every little nook and cranny in the door, feeling the door knob to every dent in the cool metal.

I let out a groan in frustration as I slide down the wall onto the floor, my patience running out. I found nothing to aid me in my escape from this cold, colorless room except for the fact that I'm never getting out of here. _Stop it, Tris. You're acting like a child. Now what would a Dauntless do?_

Those emerald green eyes pop into my mind and it's in that moment I know how I'm going to escape. A smile makes its way onto my face as I collapse against wall, an escape plan suddenly clear in my mind. "Don't worry, Tobias. I'm coming," I whisper, my heart racing with excitement. "I'm coming."

" _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." -Lao Tzu_


	4. Chapter 3

****A/N at the bottom of the story!****

 ** **Chapter 3:****

 **Tobias P.O.V**

"Oh my god! Did the almighty Four just smile? You haven't done that since _she_ went missing." Zeke says, putting an extra emphasis on the word she. "I haven't seen a smile on your face in long time, Four. You should try it more often."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," I laugh, momentarily forgetting about Tris.

"You. Did. Not," Zeke says, overdramatically pronouncing each word.

"Boys will be boys," Christina chuckles as she steps out of the shadows. "Nice to see you, Four."

The train shakes, nearly throwing Christina to the ground. I look out the window to see that the deteriorating buildings have broken away to clumps of green, leafy trees and soon rolling hills of long wavy grass, signaling that we're close to the fence. I walk over to the door and hang my upper body out for a better view, the wind whipping my clothes every which way.

"Four," Zeke says, concern lacing his voice. "How long are you going to keep looking for her?"

"Until I find her. She's close."

"Four," Christina says, her voice soft as she puts her hand on my shoulder. "It's been a year and we have yet to find anything."

"She's close; I can feel it," I say, letting a few beats of silence go by before I say, "If it was Shauna or Will, wouldn't you do the same?"

A few beats of silence go by, guilt slowly creeping into their faces. "Yeah," they say in unison, looking shamefully down at their feet.

"I want to help," Christina says, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Tris was-is my friend and I want her back more than ever."

"I'll help too. Eating dauntless cake isn't the same without her," Zeke says, stepping towards me. "What's the plan?"

"The Amity farms. There's many secluded places where David could keep Tris," I say, trailing off at her name. My heart aches at thought of what he has done to her. _Stop being a lovesick dog_ , I think, mentally slapping myself. Tris is plenty capable of handling herself _. Unless she's dead. A_ shiver runs down my spine at that thought, hoping that's not the case.

"Four, are you okay?" Zeke asks, his eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah," I say, my voice distant and gruff. "It's time." I suddenly jump out of the car, feeling as if I could fly, my arms spread out for balance, before my feet hit the ground and I break into a run. The wind whips at my face and clothes, the sun glistening off the dew as I make my way towards the ever growing fence.

"Four!" I hear someone shout in the distance. "Four, slow down! Some of us don't have superpowers like you!"

I let out a small chuckle as I slow down, until I'm at a standstill with the gates, their walls cracked and ancient. I type in the code, hoping that the Dauntless weren't smart enough to change it and I am greeted with the creaking metal as the rusted gates slowly open.

"Woo! That was a workout," Zeke pants, his hands on his knees.

"Oh, don't be such a pansycake," Christina laughs, playfully shoving him.

"Are you ready?" I ask them, my patience running out.

They immediately stop goofing around, their smiles gone as they nod their heads, realizing that Tobias is gone and Four is here to stay.

"Let's go. I want to start in the middle and work our way out, covering every possible place she could be," I explain, beginning to make my way through the apple orchard. I suddenly stop, causing Zeke and Christina to run into my back as I look at a beautiful apple tree, a memory flooding my mind.

 _What did they do to her? How much peace serum did they give her? It was just supposed to make her a little flighty, not like a lunatic. "Come on. Oh, for gods sake. I'll just carry you," I say as I swing her into my arms, bridal style. Her laughter fills the orchard with a sweet melody as we make our way to where Johannah works, her face filled with joy the whole time. I can't help but steal little glances at her as we walk, her face lit up with happiness._

Tears brim my eyes, the memory of Tris still fresh in my mind as I run my hand over the rough bark of the apple tree. "I'm sorry," I whisper to the tree before walking forward again, my face becoming stark of emotions.

We walk for quite sometime before the orchard breaks away to wooden huts and small farms. Birds chirp along with the chatter of people milling about, doing their morning chores. We split up, each covering a different part of the large Amity community, hoping to use less time.

"Four!" A female voice shouts from the crowd. I turn around to see Johanna making her way over, a warm smile on her face. "Four, it's so good to see you. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Tris. Have you seen her?"

A deep sadness shines in her eyes as she softly says, "No, Tobias. I haven't seen her. You would've been the first one I talked to."

I nodded my head and gruffly said, "I go by Four. Thank you, Johanna but I have to go." My hope is dying; fizzling out.

"Four," she says hesitantly, as if she's trying to choose her words carefully. "Tris _was_ lucky to have you. David kidnapping her isn't your fault."

"I'm going to find her. Keep a look out, please," I say, turning around before she can see the heartbreak in my face.

I walk in the opposite direction, asking anyone I come by if they've seen Tris Prior but each time it's the same answer; No. Where could David be keeping her? I've looked in every crack and crevice to be had in Chicago but I haven't found a single clue as to where she might be.

Later, I find Zeke and Christina sitting on a mossy rock talking, their faces solemn.

"Did you find anything?" Zeke asks.

"No. Not a trace that she was ever here. Did you?" I ask hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry, Four," Christina says, her eyes cast downwards.

I stare upwards, letting out a sigh, the sun casting brilliant pinks and oranges across the sky. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

They both hesitate and cast wary glances at each other before Zeke says, "I think this would be best to talk about with everyone else."

"Talk about what?" I demand, my patience running low. "If this is about Tris, I need to know now."

"Come on," is all Zeke says before starting the journey back to the train.

I look toward Christina for an answer but I only get a teary eyed look before she too, walks away, leaving me on the hill, alone. _Why won't they tell me? Is Tris okay? Oh god. I hope she's okay_.

" _It's a lot easier to be lost than found." -Sarah Dessen_

 **Hey everyone! What could the big news be? I know what it is but can you guess it? Leave a review or pm me with your guess and I'll let you know if you're right or wrong! These next few chapters are where this story becomes different than the original and I'm super excited!**


	5. Chapter 4

****Hey! Can't believe that this story has 17 followers already! Hope you enjoy the chapter! A/N at the bottom.**** **Chapter 4** :

 **Christina's P.O.V**

 **Before arriving to the gate**

"He's going to find out eventually," I say to Zeke, pulling him up from the ground. I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to Four. It hurts not telling the truth, the guilt building in my mind with each and every lie.

"Yeah but you saw what he was like before the serum," Zeke argues, wiping the dirt off his pants. "He's better off being obsessed with finding her than depressed."

"Yeah," I sigh, memories of Tris rolling through my mind. I miss her so much that I can barely say her name without almost bursting into tears. "Can we give him more serum?"

"I don't think so, unless you want to erase all of his memories of Tris," he says, the pain clear on his face.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that," I whisper before breaking into a run, hoping to leave the lies and pain behind.

 **Tobias's P.O.V**

 **Present**

"Zeke, please tell me what's going on," I plead. The idea that something bad might've happened to Tris is killing me; ripping my mind to shreds.

Complete and utter silence fills the small Dauntless room, no one wanting to break, what I can only imagine, to be the terrible news. I tap my foot a mile a minute as I wait for someone to start talking. "Caleb?" I ask in hopes that someone will answer. "Johanna?"

"I'm sorry, Four," she whispers, wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"Okay. Somebody has to do it," Christina sighs, stepping towards me. "We found Tris, in the fringe, two months after she was kidnapped."

"What?" I exclaim in disbelief. "Where is she?"

"We went on a rescue mission, you included, to get her back, but-but," Christina stops, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "I'm _so_ sorry," she whispers before sitting in the corner, her sobs filling the room.

"But, what?" I whisper, my body numb, my mind already knowing what comes next.

"But, we weren't quick enough. It was all a blur of gunfire and blood. Bullets were flying everywhere as we separated, searching room after room for Tris. Christina found her but not a second later, David shot Tris in the head, the gunshot ringing throughout the floor," Zeke retells, a far away look in his eyes, like he's back in the moment. "Christina was screaming and I was shouting for everyone to get out, the gunfire starting back up again. You-you just stood there, frozen to the spot."

 **Christina's P.O.V**

 **During rescue mission**

Bang! Bang! The sound of bullets behind me fuel my legs to run faster as I turn my head from side to side, glancing in every room for any signs of Tris. My heart thumps to the beat of my pounding footsteps against the concrete floor as I try to outrun the incoming bullets. I can't wait to see Tris. I just want my best friend back; Life isn't the same without her.

There. I skid to a stop, nearly falling over as I peek into the room on the right but see nothing but an empty gray room. I swear that I saw a glimpse of blonde hair. Bang! The guards are getting closer.

"I have no choice but to shoot you, Tris," I hear David yell over the gunfire. "Your friends made a mistake coming here and now, they have to pay the price."

The gun goes off, the echo seeming to fill the entire basement. _No. This can't be happening._ Slowly, I turn around and see dark crimson splattered across the wall and the floor of the room on the other side of the hall. A body slumps against the wall, her head turned so I can't see her facial features, but her unmistakable blonde hair matted with blood tells me all that I need to know. She's dead. My best friend is dead. I let out a blood curling scream as I fall to my knees, tears pouring onto my cheeks and onto the floor. The pain consumes my body as I rock back and forth, hysterically sobbing. _She's gone_.

 **Tobias's P.O.V**

 **Present**

The room starts to blur as I feel tears coat my eyes, my heart breaking with every breath and my stomach churning with the thought of Tris's blood splattered on the wall, a bullet hole in her head. I get up and vomit in the fake plant beside the couch until I'm left doubled over, clutching my stomach. _She's gone_. I dry heave, a trail of tears slowly making their way down my cheek and onto the leaves of the plant. "Why don't I remember?" I whisper, my voice scratchy and barely audible. "Why?"

"Cara and I made a memory serum that allows us to erase select memories," Caleb speaks, his tone hard. "It was for the best, Four."

"It was for the best," I mock, anger showing in my voice. "For God's sake. How is erasing my memories for the best? So I could be left thinking that she was alive this whole time; living in a fantasy," I yell, my voice fading into whisper, my fists balled in anger. This can't be happening. This has to be some kind of a joke; It has to.

"Four," Johannah says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Please. We were just trying to help."

I punch the wall, letting out a moan of frustration before sliding down, the anger slowly running out of me like a deflating balloon. "She's gone," I whisper, the words stabbing me in the stomach, the pain racking my body. "She's dead." Tears spill onto my cheeks, the reality of the situation hitting me like a truck.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do to save her," Cara says, pity swirling in her eyes.

"Where is she?" I ask through the tears, my body numb.

"We had to leave; We were outnumbered," Zeke says, pleading at me with his eyes to understand. "We had to leave her."

She was left with that son-of-a-bitch and I did nothing to stop it. I -her only family- didn't protect her.

" _I'll be your family now," I say._

" _I love you," she whispers before kissing me, her lips soft against mine._

The memory brings more tears to my eyes as I bring my hand to my lips, remembering her soft, gentle touch. I remember her bright grey eyes and wild, blonde hair. I remember how she would never give up; always putting up a fight for what she believed in. But most of all, I remember the warm, fuzzy feeling of our love. I will never forget that.

"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for." -Bob Marley

 **Hope I brought out the feels in this chapter but if not, I'm up for suggestions. There's still more surprises to come later on, so hold on to your seat. Any suggestions or reviews would be helpful but hope you're enjoying the story!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long time without updating I had a very hard time writing this chapter. I'd write something but then delete 2 minutes later because I didn't like where it was going. Hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm not sure when the next one will be because I'm starting school in 2 DAYS! I'll try to update soon!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Tris's P.O.V**

The door opens with an echoing bang against the wall, angry footsteps hurrying towards me. I slowly turn my head, pain raking my body from head to toe, to see David walking into view, his lab coat flowing behind him.

"Why won't you cooperate?" David angrily sighs, his nostrils flaring.

I lie limply on the hard table, quiet as a mouse, oddly finding comfort upon seeing the trouble I've caused him.

"Beatrice, there will be consequences if you don't start behaving," he states.

"What, are you going to put me in time out?" I taunt, my voice hoarse. Just seeing his face is punishment.

He tsks at me with his finger, a sly smile on his lips. "You silly, little girl. If you think this is torture, then you'll be in for a big surprise for what I have planned."

"I'm not afraid of you," I say, forcing as much venom as I can into each and every word that comes next. "I killed Jeanine, so what's going to stop me from doing the same to you?"

"Don't you dare talk about Jeanine like that!" David shouts, spit flying everywhere, his eyebrows furrowing together. "She was my sister."

He swings his hand, hitting my cheek with a loud slap, my head turning with the impact. "You just brought this upon yourself. Welcome to hell, Beatrice," David cackles as he leaves the room, his footsteps echoing against the concrete.

I can still feel the ghost of his hand on my cheek, my skin tingling with fire. What have I done? A tear slides down my cheek, the hope of escape slowly draining out of me. "I'm never getting out of here, am I?" I whisper to myself before closing my eyes. I wish this was all a bad dream and when I open my eyes, I'd wake up with Tobias's arm wrapped around me and everything would be okay.

Doubting that my wish would come true, I open my eyes a centimeter, but am surprised at seeing a Dauntless bedroom. I open my eyes all the way, relief filling my body as I let out a pure laugh of happiness. It wasn't real. I turn my head to see Tobias laying next to me, his face relaxed in sleep, a peaceful blanket of calm wrapped around his features.

"Good morning," I whisper, intertwining my hand with his.

He doesn't stir at the sound of my voice; not even a twitch of an eyelid. He must be really tired, I reassure myself.

I lean over, brushing his soft, shaggy hair from his face before gently kissing his forehead in hopes of waking him up. "Tobias. Tobias, it's time to open your eyes."

I wait, but the room stays silent. He doesn't smile, grip my hand, or even move a centimeter. Why isn't he waking up? Worry starts to build in my chest, my breathing becoming heavier with every passing second of silence.

I caress his cold cheek, his stubble tickling my palm. "Why are you so cold?" I whisper to him, not expecting a response. Something wet touches my bare knee and I slowly look down to see sticky, cold blood soaking the gray sheets. It covers everything like a blanket, slowly oozing onto my knees and feet. No, No, No, No. This can't be happening.

A tear slowly rolls down my cheek and onto his body, where it's hidden in the spreading puddle of blood. With an effort and a grunt, I pull him into my lap, brushing my fingers through his soft, blond hair. "It's going to be okay," I whimper, tears falling from my cheeks and onto his head. "You're free."

The longer I try to hold back the burning, white pain and the waterfall of tears, the larger the lump in my throat becomes. I feel like I can't breathe, the lump becoming too big. Gasping for air, I let out a scream, the sound piercing the room as I rock back and forth, grasping Tobais in my arms. The bed squeaks in rhythm with me as I go back and forth, back and forth, the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"This isn't real. Tobias isn't dead," I whisper frantically, trying to wipe the thick blood off my body. "I'm dreaming." But everytime I look at his limp body on my lap, a new wave of tears come pouring out.

This isn't real, a voice whispers inside my mind, caressing my brain. Get up and leave. The voice, so calming and majestic, makes me feel safe, like it's wrapping me in a warm blanket on a cold, December night. I give one last look at Tobias's pale body lying in the dark, crimson puddle, before walking towards the door. Go. Be free. Something about the soft, melodic voice makes me want to do anything and everything it says. I touch my hand to the doorknob, giving one last look behind me, the red footprints, a trail of where I've been; the destruction I've caused to my love ones. I turn the cold metal and walk Into the darkness, hoping to leave my nightmare forever.

Gasping, I open my eyes to see the dull, concrete walls of my prison and David standing next to me, his cackle filling the room.

 _"Death leaves a heartache that nobody can heal, but loves leaves a memory that nobody can steal." -anonymous_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! My Christmas present to you all. I know it's been awhile since the last update and I'm sorry! School has been super crazy (But I'm on break for 2 weeks!) and I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. I wrote this chapter 10 times and I'm still not quite sure I if like this one, but leave me a review and let me know what you think; if you like this version of Tobias or where you want the story to go. Thanks guys :)**

 **Chapter 6:**  
 **Tobias's P.O.V**

"Please," I beg. "Don t go." A sad smile spreads across her face, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she slowly dissolves into a million pieces, floating farther and farther away from me. "Don t go!"

In one swift motion, I sit up and fling my pillow across the room, landing with a soft thud on the ground. In the silence surrounding me, I can hear my heart thump-thumping like a horse galloping in my chest. A bead of sweat makes it's way down my forehead, stopping at the crease of nose. That bastard took her from me! He took her and now she s dead. Dead. The word rings through my mind, making my blood boil. I grip the sheets in my fist, grinding my teeth together as I try to choke down the wave of tears making it's way up my throat.

"Tobias?" A soft voice from the hallway asks.

"She s gone," I grit through my teeth.

"She only caused trouble. It s better for everyone this way."

"You didn't even know her."

"Tobias, why are you fighting for her? She s gone! You can finally start living your life!"

She s gone. I clench my fists tighter, squeezing my eyes shut to block out the incoming tears. "Evelyn," I say, venom lacing my voice. "She fought for me and I m going to do the same. That s more than you ever did for me." The look of pure shock in her eyes adds more fuel to the fiery anger stirring inside me. I need to get out of here. I need to get out! I can feel the walls pushing in on me, getting closer with each breath. Without a second glance at Evelyn, I walk out of the house, letting my feet take me anywhere but that house.

He has to pay for he's done; what he did to her. I can t let him get away with this. I squeeze my eyes shut as the cold metal of the gun bites into my skin as I wrap my hand around it, slightly feeling the trigger. He will pay, I silently promise myself as I begin walking towards the gates. "I ll make everything right, Tris. I promise," I whisper to the sky, grass swishing against my pants, almost as if they're trying to stop me from going.

* * *

He deserves this, I say, trying to steady myself. A windowless grey door is the only thing standing before David s death and I, the anticipation making my hands shake. I can do this. I have to do this for her. I shake my head, emptying my mind of any emotion and put my hand on the cold, brass doorknob. Come on, Tobias! What are you waiting for? "For Tris," I say, turning the knob. The door creaks open, revealing what appears to be any normal house in The Fringe. Doubt clouds my mind but before I can rethink my plan, I spot a framed picture of David sitting on a wooden end table. Anger seizes me and I clutch the gun, tossing aside any doubt still in my mind. David will not live to see another day.

Taking a few steps into the first room, I notice the only thing that signifies that anyone even lives here is that one picture of David. Stepping into the next room, I notice the same type of old antique furniture but no decorations whatsoever. Nothing to signify their taste nor personality. Nothing making this house their own.

As I make my wall down the last unchecked hallway of the house, I notice that the door to my right is slightly different than all the others. The wood is rougher and cooler than the rest, the doorknob made of silver rather than brass. After checking the rest of the house, I slowly open the door, revealing a set of stairs heading down into a pit of darkness. With a shrug of my shoulders I head down the stairs, keeping a hand on my gun and the other on the wall for guidance, the darkness enveloping me fully. My heart begins to beat harder, the thumping sound filling my head until it's all I can hear and think about. I can do this.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I take one step into the hallway and bright fluorescent lights turn on, one by one, all the way down the never ending hallway, revealing doors about a foot apart from each other on both walls. Memories of the Erudite compound flash before my eyes, making my head spin with nausea. I put my hand on the wall to steady myself, pain racking my head. You're almost there. Don t stop now. Pushing my shoulders back, I let out a deep breath and start testing out the knobs of each door.

Forty three, forty four, forty five. I slap my hand against the wall in frustration, letting out an angry snort of air. Where is he? Angry determination surges through me, making me push myself off the wall and kick the next door, number forty six, with my boot. There's so many doors, I might as well find out what's in most of them. My boot clangs against the door but it doesn't budge. Flaring my nostrils, I take out my gun and fire into the doorknob until it's broken enough that I can just push the door open. Nudging it open with my foot, I peer into the room looking for any signs of David. The floor and walls are the same bland color of grey, fluorescent lights casting an eerie glow, leaving the corners dark. Surprisingly, I see a frail looking body hunched against the wall. Looking closer, I realize the body has blond hair. It's a girl. My heart speeds up at the thought of Tris, hope battling with the anger. No, it's not possible. Tris is dead. She's dead, I whisper the anger winning my inner battle.

Just then, she looks up, trails or dried tears visible upon her face, her eyes full of sorrow, her body frail and malnourished. "You're not real," she whispers, her voice scratchy as if she s been screaming for hours upon hours.

"Tris," I whisper, tears clouding my vision. It's really you.

"David, I'm done with your games," she says, the fight draining out of her voice, her head slumping back to her knees.

I let the gun clatter to the ground, my feet glued to the ground, my anger draining out of my body. David's cackle sounds from the hallway, his footsteps getting closer with each second. I have to se her. i have to know that she's okay. I will my feet to move as I race over to her, pushing her head up so her eyes meet mine. "I'm really here."

Her eyes light up, hoping marking her features. "Tobias?" she croaks, bringing her small hand up to my jaw.

"I m here and I m not leaving without you," I say as I turn around, David's fist meeting my face. His fist meets my body several more times before I succumb to the darkness, Trisss scream filling my last moments of consciousness.


End file.
